Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a storage structure, and more particularly to a storage structure capable of preventing the exposed contacts from being damaged.
Description of the Related Art
Digital Camera is very convenient photograph equipment with which the user can take a picture or record a video anytime and anywhere. Further, the digital camera is provided with a variety of peripheral accessories for user to take pictures or record videos under different circumstances. For instance, when diving under the sea and taking pictures of the scenery of the seabed with the digital camera, the user needs to use the peripheral accessories having functions of waterproof and additional power supply along with the digital camera, such as a waterproof shell, a battery pack and a battery for expandable function. With the aid of the waterproof shell having function of waterproof as well as the battery pack provided with the battery and installed into the digital camera, the user do not need to worry about that if the battery runs down, he/she needs to especially swim ashore to replace the battery. In addition, it may prevent the water from penetrating into the waterproof shell, destroying the electronic elements inside of the digital camera. Therefore, the user can be assured of taking pictures under the sea.
The battery pack is usually provided with a set of bumped electrical contacts for being contacted with the electrical module on the bottom of the digital camera, so as to transmit the electrical power to the digital camera. When the user installs the battery pack and the digital camera into the waterproof shell, firstly, the user installs the battery pack into the bottom of the waterproof shell, and then installs the digital camera into the waterproof shell so that the electrical module of the digital camera contacts with the electrical contacts of the battery pack. However, since the electrical contacts of the battery pack are bumped, the bumped electrical contacts are often scratched by the bottom of the digital camera when the digital camera is installed into the waterproof shell. As time goes by, the repeated scratches will result in the electrical contacts being damaged or poorly connected.
As such, it is necessary to provide a novel battery pack capable of preventing the electrical contacts from being scratched and damaged by the digital camera.